Marionette
by Soomin
Summary: Years after the death of famed figure skater Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki still skates, though his devotion dies a little more with every year that passes. Right before his makes a formal announcement of his retirement, his parents gift him a pair of beautiful skates. Little did he know that these skates would be the inspiration he was looking for.
1. Chapter 1

They said it was a heart condition that ended his life. Close friends and family admitted that he could be forgetful at times. His doctor revealed that he hardly ever came back for refills on prescriptions. Media and news reporters retold the story of his to fame and how he left before he could begin to fall. Skaters grieved in the loss of a star.

It was five years ago since Viktro Nikiforov, famed figure skater, died.

It has been five years since Yuuri Katsuki began skating competitively.

This year was the first year that Yuuri managed to enter into the Grand Prix, but it was more through luck than actual skill. Yuuri was told to talk about his relentless training and diet as well as cooperation with his coach, but he knew that the reason why he was here today was that his competition held less experience than him. Yuuri liked to joke with himself that it was the spirit of Viktor watching over him.

When Viktor first left, Yuuri was determined to keep his spirit alive and trying to replicate his skating performances. The emotion and interpretation of each routine was so lively and could easily be understood by the crowd. It was less of a sport and more of an art when Viktor skated. Yuuri wanted to make sure no one forgot about that. However, as the years passed and Viktor became more of a myth rather than a legend, Yuuri found his will to skate beginning to wane. He had lost his inspiration, and without that, Yuuri was lost.

When the other Yuri, the one on the Russian team, faced him in the bathroom after his despairing loss, Yuuri had enough. He told his coach that he was retiring and would make the formal statement after Golden Week in Japan. Believe it or not, he managed to make some kind of fan base through the years, and his manager would need time to handle to formalities that come with this kind of statement.

Despite his resolve, Yuuri did not feel the need to tell his parents or his friends of his future plans. He figured that they probably already knew. As such, he was surprised when he saw what his parents gave him as a Golden Week gift that year.

"Ice skates?" he asked, surprised at how nice and expensive they looked. His parents mostly stayed away from ice skating items, knowing how important it is for Yuuri to feel comfortable in them. However, theses skates seemed to be gilded on the blades. They definitely looked used but only slightly: they were still in great condition. Whoever had them obviously took great care for them as if they were a prized possession. They were lightweight and surprisingly in his size as well.

"Aren't they pretty? We found them at the market a few months back and thought that they would be perfect for you. Maybe you could visit Ice Castle again some time," his mother suggested with a smile. His father nodded supportively behind her. Yuuri could only smile back.

Since coming home, he hardly visited the rink. Yuuri wasn't sure if it was due to shame or a lack of reason to go. He had finished last at his last Grand Prix, and while the locals were still excited to meet him, his minutes of fame quickly vanished. His parents occasionally asked if he wanted to head down to help Yuuko-san with a skating class, but Yuuri always found an excuse to not go. The coward part of himself always could find an excuse.

However, the part of him that was still a skater begged him to go again.

"Thank you guys," Yuuri said, finally putting on a smile for them. "I'll try and go tomorrow." Yuuri wasn't even sure why he said that. He was out of shape, hardly ever did his drills, and wasn't even sure he still remembered his routines.

In fact, he was so determined that his skating ability had degraded so much that he hung the skates on the door and promptly went to bed without even calling Yuuko-san if he could come in early tomorrow. Yuuri pulled the blankets to his chest and rolled around, but he didn't go to sleep immediately. In his head, he thought about the one routine that has haunted him for years now: the last performance Viktor did in his last Grand Prix. Ever jump, spin, step sequence, played in his head over and over again. Yuuri knew this performance by heart. He could perform it blind if he had to. It was probably the only performance he could probably do at this point.

 _Just once_ , a part of his brain whispered to him throughout the night as he imagined Viktor on the rink, one final time. He stared at the posters that seemed glow in the moonlight and the countless medals that hung in his room. His eyes finally rested on the gold shine on his gift.

"Just once," he whispered to himself before finally going to bed.

The night passed quickly, and Yuuri found himself with all the energy in the world. He hadn't felt like this in years. His parents waved him off as he ran to the ice rink in what must have been excitement. In his bag were the ice skates he got from his parents and a CD with a single song on it.

If he was going to do it, he was going to do it right.

He knocked the on the doors to the rink once before inviting himself in. The door chimed as he entered, and a voice immediately told him to go away.

"We're not open ye- Yuuri?" the woman at the counter gasped.

"Sorry for the intrusion Yuuko-san but would it be okay if I could use the rink before it's open to the public?" Yuuri asked, his head bowed slightly downed.

"Of course! Let me get Tadashi to smooth it out for you first. Oh, and you have to meet the triplets! You didn't visit since you came, and it's been such a busy season that I haven't had the time to come visit you either. That's kind of your fault though, you know," Yuuko reprimanded with a smile. Yuuri smiled back.

"Of course, catching up can come back later. I'll yell at you after you skate," Yuuko joked, and beckoned for Yuuri to sit down. She disappeared to behind the counter and began ordering her husband to start up the Zamboni. There was another gasp and a yell for Yuuri to get his ass over there and give the guy a hug, but Yuuko told him off and said that he could catch up after he did his job.

It was about fifteen minutes until Yuuri go his feet on the ice. During that time, Yuuri stretched and did a few warm ups. He also gave Yuuko the CD that he wanted to play during his possibly last performance.

"Yuuri, this song is…" Yuuko started, an unsure look appearing on her face.

"I know, but just one last time. These skates deserve that much," he explained and showed her his present. With just one look, Yuuko smiled understandingly and told him to just signal her when he wanted to start playing.

Yuuri took a deep breath when he finally got on the ice. Unsurprisingly, the skates glided across the ice flawlessly. It was as if he was flying. He skate a few laps around the rink as a quick warm up. He closed his eyes as the familiar sound of skates scratching the ice's surface reached his ears. He never realized how much he missed it until now. After the laps were a few spins and jumps. His heart sang at the satisfaction of the solid clap as the blades hit the ice as he landed. It was as if he was reunited with a lost lover again.

His blood finally pumping, and his heart beating in excitement and anticipation, Yuri glided to the center of the rink, bowed his head, and kept his arms at his sides. He gave a slight nod to signal to start the music.

At the sound of the orchestra starting, Yuuri raised his head and arms and began to move. His eyes looked the ceiling and dropped as his feet began to move around the rink effortlessly. The voice entered in the music, and Yuuri prepared himself for the first quad.

In his career, he had never mastered all of the quads, but for this time, it didn't matter if he failed. The performance would be completed to the best of his ability. Allowing his body be guided by muscle memory, he brought his arms in prepared to jump.

 _Not too tight though_ , his mind supplied. _Be prepared to shift your weight onto your foot as you land as well_. Yuuri nodded and flew in the air as he landed his Quadruple Lutz. As he landed his body felt lighter, and he himself felt more confident. Next up would be Viktor's signature move, something no other skater has been able to preform.

 _Remember to stay light and to land cleanly on the ice_ , his mind told him as Yuuri landed solidly onto the ice after that quadruple flip. Yuuri could still remember his excitement when he Viktor first revealed that move in his Grand Prix performance. It was a magical moment that was recorded into skating history. No one has ever been able to pull it off after Viktor, and Yuuri knew that no one ever would.

The performance was not over yet. Yuuri continued to move through the rink. There were many interpretations of this routine. Yuuri's own personal story of it was of a man stuck in a forsaken wasteland of a place. The world around the main character was dark and desolate. The man had lived many years alone, searching for something that would give the man a reason to continue living.

He searched high and low, for days, years but to no avail. The man was just about to give up when suddenly a light shined upon him and he found his little piece of salvation. This heaven was bright and warm and showered the man in love and care. For once in the man's life, he was finally happy.

As Yuuri continued through the routine, he wondered how Viktor thought when he performed. Was he also thinking about the poor man going through every horror imaginable and still finding ways to stay optimistic about his situation? Was he relating this to his own life? Was he losing his inspiration as well?

 _Yes. I was so alone…_

 _He must have been._

 _The spin…_

 _I know._

The flying sit spin was one of Yuuri's favorite of Viktor's routine. He always had a smile when used it and portrayed a sense of comfort the character had with the heaven he had found. It was like he was dancing with an imaginary partner only Viktor could see. As he rose up from the sit and raise his hand up, Yuuri always thought the movement represented the character's sadness. In his story, he thought that this was the moment that the man's salvation was beginning to disappear.

There was a small pause in the routine before he began skating again. This was when the main character realizes what was happening and tried hard to keep that little piece of heaven alive with him. After searching for this long, the man didn't think he could live long without his happiness. The spreading eagle move at this moment represent the despair the character feels when he realizes that there is nothing he can do.

 _Stay With Me is a fitting title_ , Yuuri thinks as he lands his quadruple Salchow.

 _It's the only thing I ever wanted from people._

The final movement of the piece was the most powerful part. The performance is much more demanding than the other part with another quad as well with three or four more triples sprinkled in. To Yuuri, this was the part when the man's salvation has left him, but the man figures out that his will to live on is still in him. The man realizes that his small piece of heaven, his light, his reason to live, would be sad to know that he stopped smiling the moment they left him. As a result, the man chooses to continue living in that god-forsaken land of his. He continues to live with only a single wish in his heart: to one day be reunited with his salvation knowing both have lived life to their fullest.

 _I want to find that person again: the person who gave me the reason to skate._

 _I think I found you._

 _Will you stay with me this time?_

 _I will try._

Yuuri found himself approaching Yuuko at the edge of the rink, reaching for the salvation that his heart ached for and then pushing away from the edge with a promise that they'll meet again.

 _Stay with me._

For a moment, Yuuri swore he felt a hand as he reached one final time.

 _Stay with me._ There was a brief pause in thought. _Just one more quad, but don't forget the triple right after._

Yuuri nodded quietly to himself and performed each action flawlessly. The solid scratch on the ice made him smile. All that was left was the combination spin, which in Yuuri's mind, represented when the man was finally reunited with that piece of heaven he found all those years ago.

 _Stay with me_. _Don't leave me. Promise me._

As Yuuri rose from the spin and folded his arms across his body and looked into the sky with labored breaths escaping his lungs, Yuuri managed to cough out what was on his mind.

"I promise," he whispered, and it was if the ice shattered beneath him. He felt like he was falling, but he could not scream. He was frozen in place in a darkness that somehow only illuminated himself. He was scared, and it was cold, and where was he? Was he going to die? Was this how he was going to end? He wanted to scream. He needed to scream. What was going on? What-

 _Calm. I have you now. Trust in me, my heart._

Yuuko's cries from the side brought Yuuri back to reality.

"What?"

"That was super cool! A perfect copy of Viktor! Awesome!" she screamed with tears flowing freely down her face. Yuuri smiled as Yuuko threw compliments at him. He was never one to take them so easily, but he was happy that he was able to give these skates the performance they deserved.

"I should have recorded you Yuuri! You looked exactly like Viktor would have looked during that performance, right down to the eyes and emotion you always go on about. And when were you able to land all of your quads? And were you keeping the fact that you could do a quadruple flip from all of us until now?" Yuuko asked. Yuuri sheepishly rubbed his head and was about to tell her that he had been practicing it on and off again, but he could never get the quads quite right when he full processed what was being said.

"What did you just say?"

"Those quads were beautiful Yuuri! Why didn't you use them in your last Grand Prix? Surely you would have won if you did."

"Yuuko-san, I can't do any quads…" Yuuri said slowly, slowly feeling lightheaded.

"Not according to video!"

"Axel, Lutz, Loop! What did I say about interrupting Mama's conversation?"

"Wow Yuuri! Why were you holding back?"

"That was totally a Viktor move back there."

"Can we upload this video on the Internet?"

The world was spinning again but not in a good way. It was as if suddenly performing a very demanding routine after months of inactivity wasn't a good idea. He needed water. Yuuri actually needed a lot of things, but water was a good start.

 _Slowly. One foot in front of the other_.

Yuuri skated himself to the edge of the rink, ignoring the number of questions that were being thrown at him.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?" Yuuko-san asked. Yuuri tried to reply, but his eyes were getting heavy and a calming silence washed over him.

 _I'll take care of things for now. Rest. Thank you for trusting in me._

Yuuri closed his eyes. In his final moments of consciousness, it felt as if arms were wrapping around his chest and a head falling onto his shoulder. The arms wrapped tighter but not to the point of discomfort. There was only enough pressure to keep the thought that someone was with him as he fell asleep. Yuuri could only snuggle further into the warmth and sigh. For the first time in a long time, the world seemed to finally be spinning in the right direction again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this is an odd idea that popped in my head a day ago. The initial idea came from being a little too obsessed with Yugioh and supportive possession. However, as I developed it, I really like the thought of Viktor being the cause of Yuuri breaking out of his shell and becoming a more confident person. More about Viktor's powers and the limits of his possession and the details will come soon, but I hope you all enjoyed reading it.

My favorite part of writing this was definitely the descriptions scenes. The anime is so beautiful that I thought it would be fitting to give it descriptions that any Romantic author would cry for.


	2. Chapter 2

When news that famed Russian figure skater Viktor Nikiforov died in his sleep days after his Grand Prix victory, Yuuri remembered crying in his dorm in Detroit.

It was a little pathetic: crying for someone who barely even knew you. However, Viktor was Yuuri's inspiration to skate. There was something about his skating that was always surprising. Whether that was the unusual step sequence that sill seemed to fit the theme or the newest quad that only Viktor would be able to perform, there was something magical with every performance. It was a magic Yuuri hoped to one day obtain and then skate on the same ice as his idol.

His dreams were crushed after Viktor left the skating world.

Yuuri kept skating, if only for the fact that it was the only thing he had left. He devoted his life to skating while also keeping up with his studies. However, all the physics in the world couldn't compare to the magic that Viktor was able to pull off in his skating routines. Year after year, loss after loss, more and more of Viktor seemed to disappear.

People kept telling him that it was only natural that Yuuri would lose his passion after his idol was gone, but they kept telling him that it would come back if he truly loved skating. They all tried to come closer and closer, but that only caused Yuuri to just close himself in more. He didn't need other people's inspiration, and he didn't need anyone trying to force it on him.

He wanted his old inspiration back. He wanted Viktor. He wanted the chance to skate with him. Most of all, he wanted someone who would just understand to stand back and let him grieve and still be there after it was all over. He remembered coming home to his room adorned with Viktor posters and breaking down. It was finally over, but the ache and longing in Yuuri never left. For a long time, he believed that it would never leave, and he accepted that as fact.

"Yuuri, have you woken up yet?" The sun was shining through his window. When did he fall asleep?

"You must have been really tired. Come on, let's go get breakfast."

"Yes, yes, I'll be up in a second," Yuuri answered back as he rose from the bed but then paused. That was English. He was in Japan the last time he checked. Who was speaking to him in English?

Yuuri reached over for his glasses that were neatly placed on his nightstand. His mother must have put them there like she normally did when he fell asleep with them on. However, his mother didn't know much English beyond a few phrases for customers.

Scrambling to put them on, Yuuri searched his room for the source of the voice.

"Yuuri, come on. I can smell your mother cooking something delicious from down the hall. Let's go!" the voice whined in English. It was a familiar voice, but Yuuri couldn't quite place where exactly he had heard it. To be honest, Yuuri was too frightened at what was happening to be able to think properly.

"Wh-where are you?" Yuuri asked as he jumped from his bed and looked around.

"Right behind you," the voice informed as two hands placed themselves on Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri's body froze as he turned his head around and looked straight into sea blue eyes, slightly hidden by silver hair.

"Good morning!" the man smiled. Yuuri bit his tongue to try and wake up.

"V-V-Viktor?" Yuuri screamed as he jumped back. "But you're, how are you, why here?"

"Now, now, let's be calm about this…" Viktor said in a collected voice. At this point, Yuuri was already grabbing for some incense and his calligraphy brush. If there was anything he had learned from Phichit-kun was that ghosts were nothing to scoff at it. Yuuri racked his brain for exactly what Phichit-kun did during that séance thing when they were still living together and remembered something about candles and holding hands and something about singing and-

"Yuuri," Viktor called in slightly more stern voice, and Yuuri stopped. At this point, he wasn't really sure if it was because it was Viktor saying it or that his heart had stopped beating then and there. Viktor sighed and walked over to Yuuri.

"Sorry, sorry. I suppose that wasn't the best way for me to introduce myself," Viktor smiled and motioned for Yuuri to sit on the bed. Unsure about what to do next, Yuuri nodded and allowed him to be guided over there. Viktor sat first, and Yuuri made sure to sit a little away from the ghost that was now living in his room and what in the world was happening in his life? All he wanted to do was skate and now there was a ghost, and it just had to be Viktor didn't it? Why Viktor? Oh god the posters.

"Yuuri, you're focusing on something else and not listening," Viktor chastised as he leaned further into Yuuri's personal bubble. Looking closer, Yuuri noticed that Viktor was definitely a little more transparent than the average living person. However, he still looked as young as he did during his last Grand Prix. His hair was still very long, and his eyes still held that usual shine. Had Yuuri not known that Viktor died years ago, he probably would have assumed that Viktor was sitting with him at this very moment.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Yuuri apologized, dazed that his idol was right in front of him right now at this very moment.

Viktor stared at him with a frowned before sighing again. "I suppose it can't be helped. This is a bit of an unusual situation, isn't it? Well, I guess I'll just start with formalities. I'm-"

"Viktor Nikiforov, one of the best figure skaters of our generation and winner of the 2011 Grand Prix and one of the only people to have been able to complete a quadruple flip in the history of competitive figure skating and-"

"Oh, so no one has yet to be able to replicate it? That's good to hear," Viktor smiled. "I see you know a lot about me." Viktor's eyes wandered behind Yuuri to the number of posters Yuuri had in his room. Yuuri followed his eyes but immediately bowed his head. Viktor laughed. Yuuri decided that Viktor had a nice laugh too.

"You must be wondering how I am here. To be honest, I'm not quite sure either. One moment, I knew I was dead until there was a light that woke me up," Viktor closed his eyes and leaned back. "I remember walking to that light where a familiar song, the song from my last performance and wanting to skate one last time for an audience. I could almost feel my body lift in the air and then land onto the ice as I prepare for a spin to keep the audience on their toes. Before I knew it, there I was, preforming "Stay With Me." Thought it was a bit awkward doing it a body that wasn't my own," Viktor explained. Yuuri listened intently to Viktor's description of his skating performance until he got to the ending.

"Huh? You don't mean to say-"

"I'm not too sure of the specifics, but yes. It does seem for that last performance, I was possessing you, if only slightly. I'm not too sure how to describe it, but it was like our minds were in complete sync. However, there were times where you were going to over rotate on a spin, and I was able to influence your body to fix it. Think of it like when a puppet master moves his puppet: gravity is the one moving everything, and the puppet master is the one influence how gravity moves it. Does that make sense?" Viktor asked. His sheepishly smiled, not really sure entirely what he was saying, but that was okay for Yuuri.

Thinking back on the performance, Yuuri could remember those vague thoughts running through him. He also remembered feeling as if he was being carried through the air as he jumped and guided as he performed his step sequences. However, the most intense emotion he felt was the feeling of happiness that he hadn't felt for a very long time while skating. The ache that had existed since Viktor's death was filled, if only for that small amount of time.

Yuuri hummed in response to the explanation and sighed. Knowing him, of course something like this would be his life.

Viktor laughed. "It is all very odd, but I am none the less thankful for the opportunity. As such, I want to give you my thanks for that last opportunity," Viktor said as he leaned in closer. "I should tell you: afterwards, you fell unconscious, but it seemed that I was able to control you body long enough to get you home. That Yuuko-chan is very sweet and promised to come visit today too. Did you have a crush on her Yuuri?"

A hand wrapped around Yuuri's own while another thumbed his lips. "Are there any lovers that I should know about?" Viktor asked as he leaned in even closer.

Yuuri's brain finally began working again as he jumped back away from Viktor. The man was too close for Yuuri's heart, and there were much more important things that had to come first.

Taking a deep breath and going over all of that information, Yuuri squatted down and placed his hands over his head. The only rational conclusion that made sense was that this was all a very well constructed dream. The real indication was the fact that Viktor was trying to flirt with him as a ghost that has been dead for over five years. It was all a dream and when Yuuri turned around, it was just going to all disappear in three… two… one.

Yuuri turned around, and Viktor just waved again.

"Sorry Yuuri, it's going to take a little more than wishes to make me go back again," Viktor pouted.

"Ah, no, no, no! I don't want you to go back. Uh, it's just, this is a little much, no?" Yuuri explained. Viktor smiled and laughed.

"That's one way to put it," he smiled. Yuuri was about to ask what Viktor was going to do next when his phone began ringing. The screen revealed that it was his old dance teacher: Minako.

"Uh, hello? Minako-sensei?"

"Yuuri! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD SKATE LIKE VIK-"

"Oops," Viktor sheepishly smiled as Yuuri slowly turned his head and stared at his idol. Once the dots began connecting, Yuuri ran to his computer and saw himself on every skating news outlet. He was even on the front page of YouTube. Everywhere was his performance with comments saying that he is the second Viktor, being the second person in history to form that quad flip.

Looking closely in the footage, it seemed as if Yuuri had grown slightly taller and lost a lot more weight that what was actually true. Viktor stood up from the bed and watched the performance with him.

"Wow. It seems like possession changes a person more than I realized. Perhaps that is the reason why you were so tired afterwards," Viktor explained and then went to point out some of the key points of his performance.

"See, right here, our jump was a little too high, but I managed to mitigate it and landed perfectly here. If you are going to go compete in the Grand Prix, we are going to definitely work on your quads. Of course, some of your step sequences could do with some improvement. Not to mention that we are going to have to get you back into shape when you started competitively, or else all of my training is going to go to waste," Viktor ranted. Yuuri turned his head at the words Grand Prix.

"I'm sorry?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh, I just decided. Starting today Yuuri," Viktor reached out a hand and stared at Yuuri with the purest of looks. "I will be your coach. With me, you will win your first Grand Prix. That is my repayment for you bringing me back to the world of the living."

For one last time, Yuuri tried to wake himself up one last time. Perhaps this was his body's way of telling him to cheer up and get back into skating. This dream alone would be enough of an inspiration to try for one more year. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, Viktor was still there when he opened his eyes.

At a loss of words, Yuuri began, "Viktor, I-"

"Yuuri!" a voice from behind the door called. The door respectfully cracked open as his mother's head popped in. "Sorry, but there are a lot of reporters outside the resort. Could you please deal with them so that our guests could leave the inn? I'm sorry, were you talking to someone just now?"

His mother had fully entered the room at this point and was staring right at him and Viktor at his desk. Yuuri glanced at Viktor who just winked and mouthed the words "dead" at him. Yuuri nodded, the reality of all of this finally hitting at full force.

"Yeah, just an old friend," Yuuri explain in Japanese. "I'll be out in a moment."

His mother smiled at him and walked out the room.

"Well, time to head out then," Viktor asked. Yuuri sighed and smiled back at him. Despite the absurdity of this entire situation, Yuuri couldn't deny that a part of him wasn't at least a little bit happy at the fact that Viktor, his idol, had come back from the dead to coach him. He grasped his chest lightly, as if to catch the heart threatening to pop out. Yuuri was dreaming, but for once, it was a dream he would give a million dollars to stay asleep for.

It was an indescribable emotion, seeing Viktor in what he assumed was his casual ware, standing in front of Yuuri, smiling just at him. Having Viktor recognize his existence and wanting to help him improve. Yuuri wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he knew that something feeling this good couldn't be all bad.

After quickly changing his clothes and washing himself up in the bathroom, Yuuri began making his way to the front of the inn. Sometime in between, it seemed that Viktor had disappeared to wherever he disappeared to, but Yuuri was now conscious of another presence in his mind thinking alongside him. As he walked, it was humming a pleasant tune that calmed his nerves as her prepared himself to face the crowd of reporters.

Yuuri swallowed hard. He had told his previous coach that he was planning on quitting this skating season, and now he was all over the news of becoming the next Viktor Nikiforov. He wasn't quite sure he would be able to face him afterwards. To be honest, he wasn't even sure what he was going to say to these reporters.

The moment he opened the doors, a thousand flashes bombarded him as people rushed to ask him questions. All of them were local reporters that he knew from countless of interviews, but then there were a few international reporters that dedicated themselves into making tons of gossip for the skating world. One shoved a microphone into his face and asked if he a late lover for Viktor, which is how he knew how to preform Viktor's signature move.

"Uh, well, no! I mean, " Yuuri stammered, unsure how to handle the situation. His breathing quickened, and it felt like the world was spinning a little too quickly.

 _Breath in. Breath out. You can do this Yuuri_ , the presence, that Yuuri now understood was Viktor, in his mind encouraged. Closing his eyes, Yuuri quickly thought of satisfactory answer and stared directly into the camera.

"Forgive me for the loss of an exciting story, but no, I have no previous relationship with Viktor Nikiforov other than being a devote fan of his. It was through years and years of practice that I was able to copy his routine to almost perfection," Yuuri explain, unsure where the confidence was coming from or the articulation.

"Katsuki-san! You finished last at the previous Grand Prix. Were you holding out on the audience until now as a publicity stunt?"

"After my previous loss, I have made many improvement in my training and worked hard to achieve what I could in that video. It is my aim now to go to the Grand Prix and win the gold for Japan," Yuuri announced and smiled, still unsure where all of this vigor was coming from. The reporters cheered in response and continued to shoot question after question. Yuuri was able to hit back with an intelligent answer, even for reporters that thought they caught him unaware. It was after the fourth question that Yuuri was aware that it was not just himself talking. While it was his own words and his own thoughts, the confidence and delivery were all from the help of Viktor. At some point, Viktor had taken control again and his body shifted to look more like it did in the video. While Yuuri was in full control of his movement, Viktor seemed to refine them.

Just when Yuuri was about to end the interview and go to his room to talk to Viktor about all of this, a screamed emerged from the back of the crowd.

"Yuuri!" a young man screamed. All that confidence and stride Yuuri had earlier had immediately jumped through the window at the sound the familiar voice.

 _Ah, I remember him._ Viktor commented as the unity they had before broke.

Over his fear, Yuuri could hear a news reporter tell the camera that one Yuri Plisetsky, traveling seemingly alone to Japan, was now approaching the Japanese Yuri Katsuki. Viktor once mentored Yuri Plisetsky as they were both coached by famous figure skater Yakov Feltsman. There was no doubt that the Russian Yuri might feel some animosity that Japan's Yuri Katsuki was able to pull off Viktor's signature move before him, especially before his senior debut.

Yuuri could only stare and try to smile at the raging teenager running toward him. His eye color was similar to Viktor, but they did not have the same warmth or admiration as Viktor did. Although, right now, all Yuuri could see was the steam running out from this Yuri's ears.

"What did I say about you skating at the Grand Prix last year? Huh? I told you to give up. You will never be as good as Viktor. But here I see some kind of kid wanting to replicate Viktor's move and even managed to land his quadruple flip," Yuri growled at the memory and dropped his suitcase to pull on Yuri's shirt and lower his face to eye level.

"You and me are going to have a skating competition. There can only be one Yuri on the skating rink, and it's going to be me," Yuri declared as he pushed Yuuri aside and ran into the inn. There was a pregnant pause as Yuri walked into the hotel until one reporter asked for Yuuri's response. Yuuri looked at him, obviously flustered at what just happened to him.

 _He was always a little hot headed,_ Viktor commented.

"Uh, well, I think that I-"

"Hold it!" From the side rolled in all three of Yuuko-san' triplets. Yuuri took the momentary distraction to run into the hotel as well and follow Yuri. Hopefully with some calm discussion and perhaps a free meal will be enough to get the kid to go home and forget the entire affair.

Yuuri paused in his run and groaned. This was the same kid who told him in the bathroom stall to stop skating because he was crying. He wasn't exactly a very empathetic child.

Finding his parents, he asked where the blond foreigner was staying, saying that he was a friend from skating. Of course the inn was now full with reporters staying close, wanting to see what was Yuuri's secret. As such, the only room available in this kind of traffic was the room they were using for storage. He just hoped that the Russian punk hadn't offended his sister in any way while she was clearing the room out.

"Ah? Your name is also Yuri? That's too confusing. From now on, your name is Yurio," Mari declared as Yuuri finally reached the room.

"What? My name is Yuri! Don't call me by some dumb nick-"

"I'll bring up your dinner in an hour Yurio. Feel free to try a bath or come down and watch some television. Excuse me," Mari informed and left Yuuri alone with the now named Yurio. From the angry glare, Yuuri could tell that Yurio was not in the mood to talk.

"Ah, Yurio, about that video. It was nothing serious. I was just, ah, playing around, you know?" Yuri tried to delegate, unfortunately, it seemed to make things worse overall.

"Playing? You think this all just a game?" Yurio asked as he sat up. "A punk like you could never skate like Viktor, and now you're doing it because it's like a game. Give me a break. Someone like you could ever achieve the surprise and wonder Viktor had when he skated. Only someone with talent could. Only someone like me."

 _I think I have had enough._

 _Viktor? Hold on, wait!_

Yuuri felt his arm move on his own accord and frustration emerging from his chest. It was true that he was angry and frustrated that this kid assumed that even though he lost the Grand Prix, he was not a good skater. It was just his fear and anxiety that was keeping him from expressing these emotions. However, it didn't seem to hinder Viktor at all.

Yuuri watched as his hand grasped Yurio's jacket and pulled him closer just as Yurio did earlier outside.

"Listen here. If Viktor was here right now, do you think he would appreciate you talking to someone like this? You claim that you could skate like Viktor, but to be honest, you are more average than you would like to think. In three weeks, we'll skate, and I'll show you what it means to skate like Viktor," Viktor said through Yuuri. He promptly dropped the kid back on the ground and walked back. Yuuri didn't miss the scoff in his general direction as Viktor closed the door behind him.

As Viktor walked themselves back to the room, Yuuri could only groan in defeat. There was no going back now.

* * *

 **A/N:** And so now we have the formal introduction of Viktor in ghost form. The details of Viktor's abilities will come slowly, but I want to put an emphasis that Viktor is mainly going to be a supporting role, just like he is as a coach. For the most part, he can really only interact with Yuuri and parts of the real world - but that is a strain on Yuuri as a whole.

Speaking of Yuuri, I commend the poor boy for reacting as he did. It's really hard to try to come up with a reasonable reaction to a ghost appearing in your room and still wanting to move the plot forward.

I hope you all have a wonderful weekend, and for my friends in the US, please be kind to yourself and stay safe. This story is aiming to update every Sunday, so I hope to see you next week as we prepare for the fate Hot Springs on Ice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a weird feeling not being in control of one's body. Feeling emotions that weren't yours was even stranger. As Viktor stormed down the hall in Yuuri's body, Yuuri could feel the frustration and anger steaming off of him. However, if Yuuri focused, he found that he could also feel pangs of sadness and regret.

Emotions were weird in this strange Soul Room as Yuuri began calling it. They all seemed to correlate how weather works. As of now, Yuuri was uncomfortably hot and felt as if he was drowning in humidity. Vague thoughts blew like gusts of wind sharp enough to cut into his skin. At some point, it also felt as if rain was falling onto his skin. Not enough to call it a drizzle, but enough to make anyone go insane. Although Yuuri knew that only minutes had passed, Yuuri felt he spent an eternity in this soul room already. All of it was so stimulating and miserable and he needed it to stop. In a desperate attempt, Yuuri shot out his arms hoping he could grasp something in the darkness. His hands finally landed on something warm and familiar. He brought whatever he was holding on to closer into a hug and tightly squeezed.

 _It's okay,_ Yuuri thought, hoping his message somehow got through to wherever it needed to go. When he felt Viktor's feet stop moving, he felt as if the clouds above him were clearing and a pleasant breeze began blowing in. Viktor took a deep breath, and Yuuri exhaled.

 _Forgive me for that,_ Viktor apologized. Yuuri, a little disoriented from the exchange, only nodded and continued moving toward his own room.

"Is that how it feels with me?" Yuuri asked as he closed the door. He was a little concerned at the fact that Viktor was now going to be at the mercy of his own temper for the interim of whatever this relationship was. He wouldn't wish that kind of stimulation on his worse enemies. Yuuri's head still felt dizzy after those few minutes.

 _I suppose. You're not a very angry person Yuuri, and we haven't known each other for very long._

"That makes sense," Yuuri agreed and sighed. He was suddenly very tired and wished nothing more than some food and rest. Yuuri felt himself fall back onto the door and slowly slide down to the floor. At this point, anything was better than standing.

 _It was from the shift earlier,_ Viktor explained. Yuuri didn't even bat an eye when he heard someone sit down next to him. He had long accepted that this was his life now, and if he didn't get used to it now, he wasn't ever.

"This shift," Yuuri began after a yawn, "do you know what's happening? Like how it all works?"

"You're the physicist," Viktor retorted.

"And you're a ghost. Last time I checked, Einstein didn't really have an explanation for you."

"Touché," Viktor chuckled. "From what I've been seeing, there are moments when I can enter your conscious. From there, I can do a lot of things. Whether that is fixing your actions, helping clear your thoughts, or outright possess you, it is all a matter of what I want to do."

Yuuri shuddered at that thought. It was a good thing that Viktor wasn't some kind of evil spirit that wanted revenge. Regardless, if that was the case, it left Yuuri himself in a pretty vulnerable state.

"Hmm," Viktor hummed. "That makes me a pretty scary guy, doesn't it?" Yuuri could only nod in response. Yuuri felt his eyelids grow heavy and his head nodding off in every direction. It didn't help that an arm was draped across his shoulders, pushing toward a very comfortable but firm pillow.

"Don't worry Yuuri. I'm dead, and I won't try to live vicariously through you. However, I'm still coaching you," Viktor assured. The thought should have made Yuuri react, but he was honestly too tired to even begin processing what was being said.

The two of them sat in relative silence. Viktor broke it occasionally with a vague thought as to how this whole thing worked. Obviously, certain actions drained Yuuri more than others. Full out possession was exhausting while simple supporting actions like during the interview seemed to be less draining.

Viktor also commented on how easy it was to do everything, especially during points when they seemed to be on the same line of thought. It probably had to do with some spirituality thing that neither of them were too familiar with.

"Why were you so angry earlier?" Yuuri asked as the thought finally passed through his mind again. Yuuri could feel Viktor tense in his chest.

"Let me answer that with a question: Yuuri, why were you my fan?"

Yuuri, in his exhaustion, could only think about Viktor's performances and the joy he felt when he watched them. Many people applauded his jumps and ability to come up with complex routines, but Yuuri just really loved emotional aspect to it all. The technical portion was amazing, but Yuuri's heart really got pumping when he was able to read the story through Viktor's fluid emotions.

Yuuri wasn't sure how to articulate all of that, but it seemed that Viktor was somehow able to understand his thoughts. Perhaps it was just another ability he had as a ghost. Viktor hummed as if that was his response and chuckled. His pillow vibrated pleasantly as Viktor hummed.

"Back when I was alive, I worked hard to try and involve the audience as much as I could. I hated people who thought that they could sum me up in a few jumps and spins. That was not my skating. I lived to surprise the audience and to perform to the best of my ability. If Yurio believes that my skating is just performing that quadruple flip, well, we're just going to have to show them better," Viktor explained, and patted Yuuri on the back. The hand did not immediately leave and lingered there before moving again in small circles. It was relaxing and nice, and the pillow slowly moving up and down was not helping in keeping Yuuri awake.

"Sleep. I'll wake you before too long has passed," Viktor promised and began humming a familiar song. Yuuri was about to ask what it was that he was singing, but he the thought fell short as the world faded to black.

When Yuuri woke up, Viktor was still there. His hand was now in his hair, petting softly. Yuuri wanted to go back to sleep when he realized that the Viktor Nikiforov was petting him and he was using his chest as his pillow.

Viktor laughed at Yuuri's embarrassed squeal. "You are quite cute Yuuri," he commented and stood up with Yuuri.

"I am so sorry Viktor. I know my bed is right next to me, and I shouldn't have just fallen asleep on you and-" suddenly, the nervousness that was in Yuuri's mind disappeared, as if a warm rays of sun dissipated the fog. Yuuri stopped his apology and relished in the feeling of the warmth from somewhere within.

"Does that feel good?" Viktor asked. Yuuri could only nod.

"I see. That'll be good to know for the future," Viktor noted and removed his hand from Yuuri's shoulder. The warmth slowly disappeared, but if Yuuri focused, he could still feel its presence.

"What did you do?" Yuuri asked, unnerved by the fact that Viktor can control his emotions so easily.

"We're definitely bonded in some kind of spiritual way. You were feeling nervous, so I just gave you some of my confidence when I held your shoulder. Kind of what you did when I was so upset earlier," Viktor explained and then took Yuuri's hand into his own. The rays of sun came back. "Yuuri, for as long as I remain on this Earth, I'll support you, so don't feel as if you're alone anymore, okay?"

Yuuri could feel a blush come across his face. It was one thing having someone like a lover say this to you, but for Viktor to say it, Yuuri didn't really know how to react.

"Viktor, I-"

"Yuuri-kun! Time for dinner!"

"What great timing!" Viktor smiled and urged for Yuuri to open the door. Yuuri scrambled to open the door and followed Viktor down the hall. Along the way, Yuuri noticed that Viktor didn't seem to bump into anything and just phased right through tables and people alike. Yuuri theorized that he could probably walk through walls too but walked normally for the sake of Yuuri keeping up with him.

"Vhusko! It smells delicious Mrs. Katsuki," Viktor complimented as he sat near Yuuri's seat.

"Ah Yuuri, that interview gave so much publicity to the inn! Thank you! I made you your favorite as a treat," Yuuri's mom cheered as she placed a bowl in front of him.

"Wow! Amazing! What's that Yuuri?"

 _Katsudon. It's a favorite of mine._ Yuuri explained, his heart light now that he was finally getting used to the fact that a ghost was now haunting him and his favorite meal being presented to him. It had truly been a very odd day, but at least he would be able to end it with some good food. _I used to eat it whenever I won a tournament._

"Really? It sounds like you eat it often," Viktor observed.

 _I have it every so often._

"How come? You haven't won a tournament for years, from what I could see," Viktor asked. Yuuri's heart dropped deep into his stomach.

"We're going to have to get you into shape soon, my little piggy. I won't start training you until you do," Viktor ordered.

 _Huh? But why? Can't you just possess me and let this be over with?_ Yuuri asked internally as he dropped his bowl.

"We've already established that I'm not going to try and regain my life back on Earth. Instead, I'm going to be coaching you to win that Grand Prix cup – it's my repayment for allowing me to skate again. Besides, possessing you already takes a whole bunch of energy. We can't have you be tired just after the short program," Viktor explained.

 _But the ice skating tournament with the Russian Yuri is just three weeks away!_

"We better get started then," Viktor smiled and pushed the bowl a little further away from Yuuri. Although Viktor was smiling, Yuuri couldn't help but feel a sense of dread wash over him.

The next two weeks were grueling. Constant running, dieting, and practicing under the watchful eye of his idol were torturous. Not to mention the countless reporters who wanted exclusive interview about his performance, his thoughts on Yurio, and more details concerning on how he was able to perform Viktor's last performance so effortlessly. When Yuuri came back home, he was hoping for a peaceful retirement as he thought about what he was going to do with his degree. He was definitely not expecting such a violent return to the skating world.

He would also be lying if he said he didn't miss it.

In between the exercising and constant drills, Yuuri also allowed Viktor to take control of his body to plan out the details of Yuuri's short program. It was some kind of unspoken mutual agreement they had. After the day, Yuuri was already too exhausted to even begin thinking about a new routine. However, it seemed that his body's exhaustion did not extend to Viktor when he took control. As a result, when Yuuri was just about ready to collapse on the ice, he allowed Viktor's soul or mind or whatever to take over. Viktor promised he would just use the time to get in his own practice and then return promptly home.

Yuuri had no problem with Viktor wanting to do stuff beyond ice skating, but the man seemed adamant on keeping his desires and Yuuri's life separate. That didn't mean that Viktor didn't drag Yuuri araound to see tourist spots like Hatestu Castle, but Yuuri didn't complain. He enjoyed that Viktor valued his space and never intruded on him at any point during their odd partnership.

Sometimes when Viktor took over, Yuuri found himself more coherent on some days than others. He found that those were his favorite times in those two weeks. Being able to watch Viktor on the television was one thing, but actually experiencing his movements was something else entirely. From what Yuuri could process in the fog of his exhaustion, there was some kind of story dealing with a playboy walking through town attracting countless girls. Many of the jumps were placed in the later half of the program, something even his old coach did to maximize on points.

Viktor was very secretive on the entire program, not saying a word on the music he chosen or the theme of the program. It was one of the few things Yuuri found that he could not get Viktor to talk about. To say the least, when the final week came by, he was little too excited to see what Viktor had planned for him.

 _Alright, I think we've managed enough stamina for me to show you this entire program and then for you to try it out a couple of times,_ Viktor noted. From the beginning of the training, Viktor commented on Yuuri's amazing stamina countless times. He figured with just some cardio training, Yuuri would be able to channel Viktor long enough to show him how routines went as well as adjust his movement during practice without too much strain.

Yuuri nodded in response and closed his eyes. The whole possession process was still a very odd feeling. It felt as if Yuuri was falling into some kind of bottomless void. In the first few days of their "spiritual training" as Viktor liked to call it, Yuuri often panicked and woke up from the trance before anything could happen. Now, Yuuri knew that even though he was falling, someone was always going to catch him.

"I'm here," Viktor would always say to him, and Yuuri would always nod. The arms around him began to disappear, and Yuuri began to stand up. He watched his eyes open on someone else's own accord as Viktor took control of his body.

"The song is a movement from the song "In Regards to Love" called "Eros," Viktor began explaining as he placed pulled the remove from his pocket. "It's meant to place an emphasis on your sexual appeal Yuuri."

Had Yuuri been in control, he would have been blushing hard.

"It's a high difficulty program that's going to place a high stress on the second half. Let's see how it plays out," Viktor concluded and breathed deeply before pressing play.

A guitar began playing with a series of beautiful chords as Viktor raised his hands above his head seductively and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. Yuuri swallowed hard as he felt his own body dance so sinfully.

A fury of violins signaled Viktor to begin flying across the ice. Yuuri always prided himself on his complex step sequences, but this was something else. He could already anticipate tasting the ice a few times today.

The program's story was a story of a playboy coming to an unsuspecting town. He danced with all the ladies of the town, seducing one, and then moving on to another woman for the next night. It was until the playboy found one woman who seemed to be resistant to his charms that he worked hard to steal her heart. However, once he did, he tossed her away like he did with the rest.

It was certainly a different style of skating than Yuuri was used to. It was also definitely not Yuuri at all.

 _What is Viktor thinking?_ Yuuri panicked as Viktor finished the program with a solid combination spin. As he rose up and placed his hands on his shoulders, Yuuri could feel Viktor pulling on him to take control again. Yuuri allowed himself to be guided and gasped for air as the muscle strain and breathlessness came to him.

"Sorry," Viktor apologized as he appeared in his specter form beside him. "It was my third or fourth time going through that program in one go in your body, so it's still a little bit of a strenuous exercise. What did you think of it?"

"Uh, well, it's a little…" Yuuri began as he caught his breath, "different."

"Different?" Viktor blinked in surprise and then smiled. "Ah, I see. My little piggy is shy."

"No! I mean-"

"Yuuri, have you ever fallen in love?" Viktor asked, his hand resting on his shoulder. Almost immediately, Yuuri could feel something deep and moving grow within him. It was an emotion that made his smile unexplainably, face hot, and the urge to have someone's attention solely on him. He looked at Viktor.

Slowly the emotion changed to something more… Yuuri didn't know how to describe it. He needed to feel attached to someone. He wanted their arms around him, his face pressed against their chest, and someone's warmth surrounding him, telling him that they were still there. It was desperate, it was a desire, it was selfish, but at the same time, Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted that constant in his life. He needed that constant in life. Yuuri didn't break eye contact with Viktor through the entire time.

"Are you feeling this emotion?" Viktor asked, his other hand coming up to softly caress Yuuri's face. Viktor tore down their personal boundaries and came closer. Yuuri could have sworn he could have felt Viktor's breath. Yuuri nodded in response.

"Now tell me Yuuri, where have you felt this emotion before?" Viktor asked, his hand teasingly brushing hair now.

By this point, Yuuri's brain has pretty much short-circuited. Unfortunately, Viktor seemed to still think that Yuuri could still function, and so Yuuri tried hard to think where he missed that warmth and comfort. He could remember his family, but they have never been very tactile. He was never really like that with any of his friends. However, his mind went back to common link.

"K-K-Katsudon!" Yuuri blurted out, the emotion quickly cutting off as Viktor looked slightly taken back.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"Uh, well, when I eat Katsudon, it feels like I'm being seduced into eating something that I shouldn't be eating, and even though I shouldn't be eating it, it tastes so good that I don't really care if it's that bad for me and that I'm betraying my training which I totally didn't do while I was training under you and you know since you were watching me the entire time and-" Yuuri took a deep breath. He was getting embaressed and ranting again. He began thinking again, about everything these last two weeks have been. To say that they were ordinary would be a lie, but Yuuri wouldn't trade them for all the Katsudon in the world. And that was because for one special reason.

"I-I want to eat Katsudon with you Viktor," Yuuri admitted, and Viktor made a sound of surprise. "I want to keep on winning and keep eating Katsudon!"

Yuuri thought back to the difficulty level of this programming, but he shook the head out of his head. Viktor saw his training and knew that this program was right for him. Viktor had faith in him. He wasn't going to let Viktor down.

"I'll skate to 'Eros,' and I'll give it all the Eros I got!" Yuuri declared.

For a moment, those blue eyes seemed to be searching for something. However, they quickly softened, and Viktor let out a small laugh.

"Great! That's exactly what I like to hear," Viktor smiled. "To that future Katsudon then!" Viktor raised his hand into the air, and Yuuri reached over to hi-five it.

"Now, let me see your Eros," Viktor ordered and pressed play.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for everyone reading this! I have gotten such great feedback with everyone with this. What I want to do in this story is make it different enough from the anime to give you a different experience. I hope I was able to provide some explanation on what Viktor's exact powers were.

Also, with the kiss, I using all of my willpower not to write _that_ scene from Ghost.

I hope to see you all next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Telling Yuuri that he had any kind of sex appeal was like telling a child that they were the next Van Gogh: it was nice encouragement, but the statement probably didn't have much weight to it. Especially coming from someone like Viktor, who Yuuri couldn't help but stare, the statement came very flat. However, despite Yuuri's initial protests, Viktor truly seemed to believe that this was the program for Yuuri.

With only just a week to perfect this performance, Yuuri's self-confidence was slowly waning. His nerves began popping up during key points of the routine and just the sight of Yurio was enough to cause his stomach to lurch.

What made it worst is that Yuuri, at some point, truly believed that Viktor would leave if he didn't win.

Yuuri wasn't sure if Viktor slept at night, but when Yuuri slept, he felt as if he was seeing someone else's dreams. Sometimes they were blurry and hard to make out, but there were days were the vision was as clear as day. On some nights, he will be on a desolate frozen lake, gliding across the icy surface and someone laughing beside him. On other nights, he could hear someone barking at him to keep his arms closer to his chest. As they got closer to the tournament, Yuuri felt as if he was stuck in a reoccurring nightmare.

He was at an empty ice rink. The AC was turned off but the lights were on and pointing to the rink. At the center stood a lone figure. To unheard music, the figure began skating across the ice. They skated beautifully, but before long, the figure began disappearing. Atom by atom, the figure began dissolving away. The figure seemed to notice it at first but brushed it aside. Soon enough, the figure's arms had disappeared and the face was beginning to erode. Once, right before the eyes finally faded, the figure skated near the edge and looked right at Yuuri.

He knew those sea blue eyes anywhere.

Yuuri always woke up after that. Since that first night, he believed it meant that Viktor truly was going to disappear if he didn't won. Whether that was a part of this supernatural contract they had or Viktor was so disgusted with him, he wasn't sure. Yuuri wasn't even sure which one hurt more.

As the pressure began to get to him, his performance become more and more of a disaster. When Yuuri failed his second quad of the program for the fifth time that day, he had enough. He packed his bags, dragged himself back home, and pretended that he couldn't hear Viktor.

The competition was tomorrow, but Yuuri was nowhere near good enough to beat Yurio. This was the same kid who beat him in the Grand Prix before. This was the same kid who claimed to know Viktor better for him. This was the same kid who told Yuuri that there was only enough room for one Yuri on the rink. And maybe he was right.

Yuuri didn't wake up early for practice. He skipped breakfast. He only made it to the rink because Viktor was getting restless. He lazily skated a few figure eights before excusing himself to the bathroom. He was just about to make his escape when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"My turn!" Viktor smiled and pulled Yuuri into his Soul Room.

 _Viktor!_ Yuuri yelled as he reached out and try to switch places. Was he that disappointed in him already that he was going back on his promise on letting Yuuri live his life? Yuuri cried out, hoping to reach and touch something.

"Shh," Viktor whispered to him, and Yuuri felt himself take off his skates and pull on his shoes.

 _Where are you taking me?_ Yuuri asked.

"We're going for a small walk," Viktor informed and hummed as he exited the ice rink.

Yuuri began pacing the room. Never before had Viktor been able to just swipe control like this. Was Viktor getting stronger? Was Yuuri slowly getting weaker? Was Viktor finally getting tired at how horrible and talentless Yuuri was and finally gave up on him? Did his truly deserve this?

"Hey, don't make me out to be some kind of vengeful ghost in there," Viktor lightly scolded at his tapped his skull. Yuuri breathed and sat down. Yuuri's thoughts stopped, and he chose to focus on his breathing. Viktor broke up the silence with his humming. Yuuri liked when Viktor hummed in his head. The song was soft and familiar, but he could never place where he heard it before.

 _What are you humming?_ Yuuri asked, seeing as he wasn't going anywhere.

"It's a song from my childhood. My mother loved to sing to me instead of reading stories. I always find myself humming them when it's quiet. One of my routines were focused on those songs actually," Viktor explained and he laughed suddenly. "She was so delighted to see that routine. My mother knows nothing about figure skating, but she knows music. That was probably her favorite routine." Viktor stopped humming, but his feet kept moving. Yuuri took it as his cue to keep talking.

 _Do you miss your old life?_ Yuuri asked. His chest tightening as he waited for Viktor's answer.

"A little bit. After all, I am back in the world of the living, but I am forced to simply wander. However, I lived a nice life, doing what I love and leaving before it was taken away from me. I am happy where I am now," Viktor concluded. He didn't start humming again.

Through Viktor's eyes, Yuuri recognized the woods they were walking through. It was a familiar path that Yuuri sometimes walked through when he was in middle school. It was a quiet path that very few people knew about. The perfect place if someone wanted to perform a human sacrifice.

"Stop that," Viktor reprimanded, and Yuuri sighed. He knew he should have paid less attention to Phichit during Halloween.

"I hope you don't mind. I was flipping through a few memories, and I saw this path. I figured that this would be a nice place to just talk," Viktor admitted as he sat near the water. "I never thought I would miss the sounds of those damn birds."

Yuuri curled further into himself.

They sat in silence like that for a long time. The sun began to dip under the horizon, and the birds continued to screech in the distance. The familiar hum of insects from the woods gave Yuuri a sense of nostalgia. The quiet waves gave him made him think of unfamiliar memories.

"Yuuri," Viktor finally said, "What do you want me to be to you?"

After a moment a silence, Viktor continued, "Your conscious?"

Yuuri shook his head. He didn't want that. He didn't want Viktor to just be a part of him.

"A brother? A father figure?" That was too weird to think of. They didn't know each other like that. Something inside him twisted when he thought that maybe that's how Viktor thought of him.

"A lover then?" Yuuri jumped ten feet in the air. "I'll do my best," Viktor concluded when Yuuri didn't object.

"No, no, no, no!" Yuuri denied as he sent out waves of distress. Viktor smiled, and played with the sand under his hands. He waited.

Yuuri emerged from himself and stared into the void that was his soul room. The room was calm, reflecting Viktor's own emotions. There was no rain nor sun, no wind nor rays of warmth. The room was empty and allowed Yuuri to just think. There was no push for Yuuri to get better, but no one was driving him further down the ocean either. It was nice to just be given time to sit and think.

Yuuri breathed in the salty sea air and after a moment realized that his body was his own again. Viktor appeared beside him, propping himself up with his arm but leaving no impression on the sand. He was closing his eyes. Although he looked as young as he died, the light made him look years older than he should have.

"One time in Detroit, there was a girl who was really pushy and kept talking to me," Yuuri started and waited for Viktor to tease him about a possible lover. When no response came, Yuuri continued with a little more confidence. "When a rink mate got into a serious accident, the girl and I waited in the hospital together."

He could remember her perfume being forced against himself. The smell of flowers were overpoweringly fake, the squeaks of the wheel were too loud, and the flickering light above were driving him insane. He was being crushed, but he couldn't leave. Not with Phichit in the room and possibly dying and hurt and alone and-

He remembered her saying that it was going to be okay. He remember being angry at that statement. What right did she have to invalidate what he was feeling? Phichit was hurt. How did she know what was going to happen?

"I shoved her away when she hugged me," Yuuri admitted.

"Wow. Why?" Viktor asked, his eyes never judging or looking concerned. Yuuri glanced to the apparition beside him. Those sea blue eyes locked with the scene in front of him.

"I didn't want her know what I was feeling. She was coming into my world when I didn't want her to in the first place, and she didn't listen to when I told her not to come. I hated it. She felt as if she could fix my world, but I didn't want anything to be fixed. I just wanted to destroy everything and tell the world that I was upset. I could fix everything later, I really could," Yuuri explained, imagining the hurt look on the girl's face. They never talked again after that. Yuuri was sure that he hurt her feelings, but Phichit was okay afterwards, so in his mind, it didn't matter.

"When I think back, my family, Yuuko-san, Nishigori-san, they never treated me like a weakling. They never thought that because I was crying, I needed to be comforted. They all had faith that even though I was showing weakness, it was necessary step for me to keep growing as a person and never stepped over the line unless I needed them to," Yuuri explained.

"Yuuri, you're not weak, and no one thinks that either," Viktor declared.

"I never said-"

"But you think about it sometimes, right? Even though you know it isn't true, your brain thinks about it sometimes. And sometimes, that thought becomes real, right? It's scary, but that doesn't make you weak Yuuri," Viktor assured, his eyes never leaving the sea and his hands never leaving the sand.

"Yuuri, who do you want me to be to you?" Viktor repeated. Yuuri thought back. Viktor was too frank and too… different to be a family member. He wasn't always the supportive type like Phichit was. However, he wasn't pushy and obvious with his feelings like that girl was. Yuuri shook his head.

"I want you to stay who you are, Viktor," Yuuri answered, standing up as he said this. "I've always looked up to you, but now that we're linked, I keep thinking that you might regret being stuck with me. I was worried that might shortcomings might reinforce that idea, so I ignored you." Yuuri thought back to those last few days where Yuuri hardly ever humored Viktor with his antics. Someone like Viktor must hate being alone, and with Yuuri the only one to talk to him, it must have hurt even more.

He always thought of Viktor as being strong. Someone who didn't need others to help him climb to the top. Viktor didn't people to drag him down, but Yuuri was the only person Viktor really had left. It wasn't fair for Yuuri to drag him down for not trying. Yuuri was going to have to rise – it was the least he could do for his hero. Yuuri exhaled.

It might not work. He wasn't particularly strong willed or anything like that. However, he wasn't going to hurt Viktor for not trying. Breathing in one more time, he tossed his thoughts away and made strides to his new goal.

"I'll make it up to you with my skating! Tomorrow, I'm going to win that tournament, and make sure you're proud of your revival!"

"Revival?" Viktor tilted his head in amusement. Yuuri quickly covered his mouth. Viktor's eyes stared at Yuuri with a sparkle Yuuri hadn't seen in weeks. The ghost began laughing.

"In that case, I should be tougher on you during practice. 'Yuuri Katsuki – the skater to ascend higher than Viktor Nikiforov!'" Viktor continued laughing, but it was never hurtfully towards Yuuri. That infectious laughter came over Yuuri soon enough.

A transparent hand appeared in Yuuri's line of sight. "I won't let you off easy then. This is how I show my love to you," Viktor winked as Yuuri pulled him up.

Yuuri smiled. It was refreshing. Instead of being intrusive and nosy, Viktor was calm and knew his boundaries, most of the time. When Yuuri took a step forward, Viktor took a step back, unless he was given permission to stand still. When Yuuri opens up, Viktor doesn't rush forward to see everything; he waits. He waits for Yuuri to show him what Yuuri wants to show, and for once, Yuuri felt as if he was in control of his emotions.

Something in Yuuri began to twist and turn, but in a good way. Viktor's smile didn't help.

"Ah, that reminds me Yuuri, you don't have an outfit to wear for tomorrow, do you?"

Yuuri's face dropped. "That's right! Oh, I think I still have a costume in the attic somewhere…"

"I got it covered!" Viktor smiled and ran off in the direction of the inn. Yuuri smiled fondly after him and placed a hand over his chest. Whatever he was feeling, he could just take comfort in that it was definitely a good feeling.

When Viktor remembered, he was a very reliable person. When Viktor says he got the costume covered, Yuuri believed him. However, Yuuri sometimes forgot that Viktor loves to surprise people, so when three crates of clothes were placed in his room, he couldn't help but wonder what he was expecting.

"Yuuri! A few packages from Russia came in! Are they from your fan club?" his mother asked as she helped unpacked. Of course, this led to a mental fight with Viktor who was more curious about Yuuri's mysterious if still existent fan club than finding the right costume.

"Ah! A letter!" his mother exclaimed and waved it teasingly across Yuuri's face. Yuuri wanted nothing more than to burn it, but Viktor reached forward and grabbed it with Yuuri's hand. The address was written in beautiful Cyrillic handwriting. Carefully, Viktor opened the letter, and chocked down a cry.

"From my mother," Viktor explained, and wiped his tears away. He smiled brighter than before. He placed the letter on his desk to allow Viktor to read it again and again.

After a half an hour or so, all the costumes were unpacked and spread around his room. Yuuri's eyes glittered as he placed where each and every costume was from, and then squealed when he found a new one. Viktor, at some point, pulled his attention from the letter and stared and Yuuri with amusement.

"And this one was when you skated in the 2007 Grand Prix!"

"Ah yes! My hair was longer back then, so I had a costume made to represent both male and female genders," Viktor reminisced, and Yuuri knew that this was the costume for him. However, with three crates of costumes, easily an hour of screaming and teasing, Yurio was bound to come down and see what all the fuss was all about.

"You…" Yurio growled as he saw the clothing explosion in his room. "Do you think you'll get away with a competitive edge like this?" Yurio didn't wait for an answer and searched the room for his own costume. Once he settled on Viktor's 2008 Cup of Canada tournament, Yurio immediately left the room.

Viktor sighed. "That boy, he didn't even bother asking where we got all of these clothes from." Yuuri could only laugh.

"Ah! What the hell? Since when was there a dog in this place?" Yurio growled as the sound of a body falling echoed in the halls.

"A dog?" Yuuri asked and eagerly opened the door. Behind the slide was a very familiar brown poodle, and Yuuri's heart melted.

"Makkachin! You made it safe!" Viktor exclaimed as he hid behind Yuuri. He cooed at the dog and smiled as moved around Yuuri's hand to make Yuuri pet him more. Viktor laughed at his dog's antics. "Same old Makkachin," Viktor smiled. Yuuri could feel his own heart constrict as the dog wagged his tale.

At that moment, the dog stopped squirming around Yuuri's hand and lunged at the space behind him, going through Viktor, and hitting empty air. Makkachin sniffed the air and whined as his mind didn't seem to comprehend what was happening. Yuuri and Viktor glanced at each other before grinning from ear to ear. Viktor looked at Yuuri pleadingly as Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed Viktor to take control.

"Makkachin!" Yuuri heard his voice exclaimed as series of Russian words also came out. The dog, forgetting about his confusion, barked back and excitedly licked Yuuri's face. In all the time Viktor had walked with Yuuri on this world, this was probably the happiest he had seen him. Yuuri was glad for this moment.

It didn't take much to convince his parents to keep the poodle. After all, Yuuri's Victor was adopted because he looked so much like Makkachin. Since his dog's recent departure, it filled a small hole in his family's hearts to have a dog again. Viktor didn't miss an opportunity to inquire more about this supposedly identical poodle Yuuri had but stopped as Yuuri reminded Viktor that he had a tournament to win tomorrow.

"You bet you do," Viktor winked and allowed the matter to rest. For now.

With hours until the fated tournament, Yuuri decided it was time to go to sleep. Or at least pretend to go to sleep until Viktor disappeared and then run off to do one last bit of training.

Even with Viktor's encouragement, reassurances, and declaration to help Yuuri for the sake of helping Yuuri, there was something about the performance that didn't quite fit with Yuuri. After his costume decision, it finally clicked.

Taking care to delicately leave his gift skates in his room, Yuuri dashed out and ran to Minako-sensei's studio. He was going to surprise Viktor with his eros, and he was going to assure Viktor that he had made the right decision.

Yuuri creeped into his room a few hours before he normally woke up. Of course, Makkachin, who currently claimed the bed as his, woke up as the door opened and stretched to greet Yuuri. Distracted by the fact that he had a dog again, Yuuri almost didn't catch the ghostly hand crawling up behind him.

"Yuuri, you didn't go out last night to practice without my skates, did you?" Yuuri swallowed.

"O-oh Makkachin! Don't you need to go out for a walk? Let's go!" Yuuri cheered as he took Vic-chan's old leash and hooked it onto Makkachin's collar.

"Yuuri! You can't get away from me that easily!" Viktor teased as he watched Yuuri run out the door. Yuuri could only grin as if he was talking to an old friend. When he stopped running, he placed a hand to his mouth.

He wondered when he began thinking of Viktor as less of an actor and more of a friend.

The day passed. Yuuri was greeted by the locals that wished him good luck on his competition today. Even Yurio gave him a thumbs up before accompanying it with another finger soon after. Viktor had half a mind to go show him what an entire fist could do but calmed down immediately when he saw how his anger was affecting Yuuri.

It was about an hour before they were set to go out that Yuuri's nerves hit the strongest.

"Yuuri, you'll do fine," Viktor assured. Yuuri wondered if Viktor could change clothes to anything he wanted. He looked down and remembered that he was wearing Viktor's old costume. Oh god he was supposed to be Viktor's living legacy. What was he thinking? He wasn't going to be able to pull this off. Yurio can already do plenty of quads and now here he when he can only do a quad salchow when Viktor is looking at him and this is so pathetic what is he going to

A warm feeling enveloped him. His mind cleared. He breathed and opened his eyes.

"Feel better?" Viktor asked with a small smile.

Yuuri took in the feeling. The sun was shining on him as he was wrapped in one of the softest blanket he has ever felt. Wind was blowing gently and the smell of katsudon was surrounding him. It felt like home.

"Better," Yuuri smiled and hugged Viktor.

"I'll be the tastiest Katsudon," Yuuri declared, "so please, watch me." Yuuri's heart almost burst out of his chest when Viktor lifted his arms to embrace Yuuri as well. He laughed lightly and whispered in his ear: "Always."

It was decided that Yurio would go first. His performance was supposed to be for his short program in this year's Grand Prix series. Viktor and Yuuri stood outside the rink to watch.

Without a doubt, Yurio had as much technical skill as any experienced skater. He was obviously able to perform any quad that was given to him, but what the performance had in skill, it lacked in emotion. Yuuri didn't miss the frown on Viktor's face as he watched the routine.

"Yakov, what are you doing?" Viktor muttered as he shook his head and sighed. His eyes watched every spin and quad critically.

By the end of the performance, the audience cheered, but Yurio look as pleased as always. Even for a kid with that much confidence, he didn't seem happy with what he produced. Viktor stared at the boy with hard eyes. Yuuri couldn't help but feel bad for him. Yuuri might not be as skilled, but he knew what it felt like to know you weren't skating your best.

As he walked off the rink, he glared at Yuuri.

"Get out of my face pig," Yurio growled and walked to an empty seat. Yuuri took a deep breath and tried not to get his words stuck in his head.

"Poor kid," Viktor frowned. With a longing glance, Viktor pulled his attention back to Yuuri who was just about to push himself onto the ice.

"Go and seduce me, my sexy Katsudon" Viktor reminded with a wink. He grasped Yuuri's shoulder, and Viktor's eros came rushing through Yuuri. The feelings of selfish desire and want rushed through him. However, as Yuuri overcame the initial shock of the emotion, the cloud of lust subsided as his mind focused on one thing in particular. Yuuri didn't miss the slight surprise on Viktor's face as Yuuri winked back.

"And to follow up on that brilliant performance is Hatestu's very own Yuuri Katsuki! Will he be able to recreate Viktor's legacy through his routine? He will be skating to a segment from the score _In Regards to Love: Eros_. The audience is quiet as they watch their hero skate to the center of the ice," the announcer narrated, but Yuuri had long since tuned him out. His mind was only on the focus of his eros. The delicious smell of pork cutlet bowls, warm arms around him, the familiar noises of home, stunning blue eyes.

The guitar played, and Yuuri lost himself in the performance.

He hoped that Minako-sensei's late lessons helped him convey the emotion he was feeling. He hoped that Viktor was watching his every move. He looked over to Yurio who was watching and smirked. He looked over to the audience, but he couldn't care. There was only one person in this world that deserved to see this performance: the rest were simply lucky onlookers.

Yuuri was the seductress who was going to seduce the whole world for the love of one man.

The performance was over before he knew it. To be honest, Yuuri wasn't even sure if it was a flawless performance or not. He might have slipped here or there, but the emotions he was feeling did not betray him at all. As the feeling of eros quietly died down from within him, Yuuri could feel two eyes staring at him with intensity.

"Yuuri!" Viktor waved over. Yuuri smiled. Viktor was watching him. Viktor Nikiforov, his idol and favorite skater, was watching him and seemed happy about his performance and-

"What was that quad salchow? We've been working on it for weeks – I thought you would have been able to pull off by now. Also, that step sequence? I know those are you specialty, but if you want to do it effortlessly and score the most points, you are going to have to make sure you keep you balance. Plus, we're going to have to increase the difficulty, so don't think that because you did so well this time-"

 _I did well._ The words rang in Yuuri's mind. He couldn't help the smile from appearing on Yuuri's face.

"Yuuri?"

"Oi Pig? What was that performance?" Yurio yelled from behind him. "Are you smiling?"

Yuuri didn't have it in him to drop his expression. He kept smiling. It only grew wider as he felt Viktor hold him closer.

"You better work on those quads during the Grand Prix. I'm not going to lose to some half-rate shadow," Yurio swore and rushed himself out the arena.

Yuuri wasn't sure who exactly was in control at that moment. In the mix of eros, the praise, the breathlessness of preforming once again, and the feeling of Viktor beside him, Yuuri lost himself in the moment.

"Yurio," he spoke calmly and waited for the Russian punk to look back at him, "I look forward to seeing you at the podium." The small bout of happiness when he saw the boy twitch at that thought made it all worth it.

"We are just getting a translation now! Yuuri Katsuki has just declared his anticipation to meeting the Russian Fairy at the podium. First the quad flip and his apparent fluency of Russian? Where do the comparisons end? Is Yuuri Katsuki truly the reincarnation of Viktor Nikiforov?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize everyone who has been waiting for this update! I was not in a great place this last month, but I finally was able to pull myself together to write this. I am currently planning and finalizing plans for the rest of this fic, but be assured that it will be finished!

Because the show ended as it did (Fantastically may I add), some revisions will need to be added, but I am so excited for everyone to see the end. Thank you for all of your support!


End file.
